


Many Tales from the Turtleduck Pond

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Genji the Turtleduck, Hai the Turtleduck, Jet the Turtleduck, Meiling the Turtleduck, Zuko and Azula need therapy but cant get it, so Turtleducks, this fic can be summed up as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Jet gets turned into a turtleduck, fluff, comedy, and therapy ensue
Relationships: Azula & Jet (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Many Tales from the Turtleduck Pond

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short but fear not! The Turtleduck shenanigans will get longer!

Everything was tight, and cramped. How he had only just now become aware of this, this didn't really know. There was no way his time at Be Sing Se had made him this rusty. Wasn't he just in a fight with, oh. Who was he fighting? He couldn't think right now, because everything was too warm and small and he needed to get out else he'd lose his mind.

Squirming around did absolutely nothing. He felt trapped, and he just needed to leave. He tried to slam his fists against whatever it was he was trapped in, but he couldn't quite feel his hands. Or his fingers. Spirits, even his arms felt wrong. He did his best to just scrape at the walls around him. After he had run out of options, he slammed his head against the walls. Spirits knows what stopped his head from making contact with it, but he did hear a crack. Progress. So he did as anyone would do and continued to slam his head against whatever was trapping him.

It took long, longer than he had imagined, but he had gotten most of the way out. To be honest, it wasn't much better. There were chirping noises that were already starting to get under his skin and he was now painfully aware of just how sticky he felt which just, Ew. It took everything in him to get the rest of the way out, after which he promptly collapsed onto the ground and shut his eyes. All this chirping was almost starting to sound like talking, and he really didn't want to think that he was stuck in there long enough to actually have lost it. He just needed to sleep right now. Sleep and then he'd be back to normal.

•••

"Hai, Genji, stop that!" She scolded, steering her new children away from her other new child who had just, rather surprisingly, passed out. He had taken the longest to get out of his shell. 

"Are they dead?" Genji asked, circling the other turtleduckling and stumbling just a tiny bit, not too much, obviously.

"No, they are not dead. No one spends that much energy just to die." Her children already knew about death. Phenomenal. The care takers did say that each generation was getting smarter. 

"They look funny!" Hai cried, crawling over them. Now that was a claim that Meiling couldn't deny. Even now she could see that this child was going to be far more fluffy than most, and what even were those markings?

"As long as Hua Ling doesn't say a word of it, neither shall you, now leave your sibling alone." She shooed them away, gingerly scooping the turtleduckling up and tucking them under her shell. "Shell up now, you two. It's nap time."

"Do we haaaaaaaaaaaaaaave to?" Genji whined.

"Yes, now get in the shell." She lowered her head and her other two children complied, tucking away into the cusp of her shell. She calmly swam into the water of her pond and made sure all of her children were asleep before sighing. "What am I getting myself into?" She asked to no one in particular.


End file.
